1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tamper-proof adapter for an electric meter and, more particularly, to a device which is intended to prevent successful unobtrusive tampering of an electric meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric meter, with which this device is concerned, is the familiar meter by which most utility companies measure electric consumption. Although attempts to bypass or otherwise defeat the electric utility company in obtaining a full measure of the electric power consumed by the paying customer have probably been made for as long as electric companies have existed, more and more attempts are now being made to steal electric power from the utility companies in view of the sudden and precipitous increase in electric costs in recent years.
For a variety of reasons the electric companies have been unable to successfully enforce their claims for stolen electric power in the Courts in a vast majority of cases. One reason is the difficulty in establishing the identity of the true culprit. For example, the present meters are provided with a simple sealing lock to secure the housing of the meter in a closed condition. However, it is a relatively easy matter for a culprit to break the seal, remove the meter from the conventional wall pan or socket, and reinsert it backwards thereby causing the meter to run in reverse to indicate less consumption. This requires little effort, is fairly unobtrusive and, when discovered, can be disclaimed as the work of a passing unknown vandal. Furthermore, once the seal is broken, the meter can be temporarily removed and by the "jumping of wires", one can obtain a period of free use of electricity. Here, again, it is difficult to identify the culprit, and the customer often denies any participation in the act.
Heretofore, various proposals have been made to prevent the tampering with an electric meter; such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,276. The invention in this patent provides for a switch and locking arrangement in the form of an adaptor, or as an internal part of a meter, for coupling the recording head with the meter socket. The locking mechanism is operable by a key and, thus, is subject to acts of vandalism usually experienced when dealing with key-lock mechanisms.
In another proposal, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,761, a safety switch box is provided which, among other features, is designed to prevent wiring around the meter. The invention provides a short circuiting device within the switch box, operable when the main switch is open, which short circuits the work circuits so that no current can pass into the work circuits until the main switch is closed.
Still another proposal to reduce the likelihood of a consumer tapping the power lines outside the meter box to by-pass the meter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,742. These latter two patents involve circuitry features which materially increase the cost of the meter, and which require periodic costly maintenance to maintain the meter and the associated circuitry in proper working condition.
It is recognized that no absolutely full proof system will probably ever be devised to eleminate all theft of electric current. However, there is an urgent need for an inexpensive device which will substantially reduce the likelihood of such theft taking place. In most situations, the vandal's first inclination is to remove the meter from the wall pan or socket. Thus, it is believed that tampering may be substantially lessened if it is known that the meter, once removed from the wall pan, cannot be reconnected thereto.
In most cases, removal of the meter will serve to disconnect electric service to the customer and prevent free use of electricity. However, even where the wires have been "jumped", the fact that the meter cannot be reinserted into its socket will serve as an indication that someone tampered with the meter, and thereby alert the utility company to the unlawful act.